User blog:Meester Tweester/List of Users with 100+ Edits (December 2013)
Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! December is the the time to throw snowballs a drink hot cocoa. Or throw sandballs and drink cold ice cream if you're Australian. There are just so many ways to celebrate the holidays! I know a good way to celebrate, edit some more! Yay! If you want more edits, click the blue button an the top of most pages. We have a new editors to reach 100 edits this month! Miluk debuts with 165, the second highest upon to entering the list, right behind Manpuku. Everybody give a warm welcome to Miluk! I have the disclaimer right here. All results were taken on December 10th, and will always be taken on the 10th of each month, even if it takes me a while to put the results up. Wow, I'm late this time. Maybe my New Year's Resolution will be turning stuff in on time. Not much happened at the top of the list this month, but at the bottom there were a few changes. Bomb dropped out from 9th place, so Taco could take place. Yin-Yang enters in 10th place as the most-edited II II newbie. Everything 2-9 was an original contestant, and Inanimate Insanity II remains as the most-edited page on this wiki! Top 10 Most Revised Pages #Inanimate Insanity II- 303 #Bow- 294 #Apple- 286 #Paper- 277 #Lightbulb- 248 #Nickel- 228 #Marshmallow- 226 #Balloon- 210 #Taco- 204 #Yin-Yang- 200 Wow, Manpuku has done it again. And I see our new friend, Miluk has been editing a lot, too. Top 5 Editors this Month #Manpuku- 157 #Miluk- 95 #AnimationEpic- 58 #Mango Dolphin- 54 #Checka-lecka-dinga- 49 Manpuku has really excelled! Congrats to Pink Koala and Crafters807 for reaching 300. And of course, Miluk comes in. Rank Advancement :Pink Koala- Hyper Editor :Crafters807- Hyper Editor :Manpuku- Hyper Editor :Manpuku- Super Editor :Miluk- Ultra Editor An edit isn't limited to articles, it could also be a talk page, user page, file, template, category, blog, blog comment, or thread edit. To check your number, just click your name in the top right corner and peek at the huge edit count number. If you move up a rank, I will congratulate you on next month's blog. I will try to post a January version of this blog post on January 10th. Remember how last month my excuse was that week's homework snuck up and backstabbed me and I was just released out of the figurative hospital right then to write it? In an unfortunate turn of events, I went to the real hospital. Huh. Statistics were taken from November 10th to December 10th. This month's stats will still be taken from December 10th, 2013 to January 10th, 2014. Oooooh, and Christmas will be the half-way mark. Also, why are the Super Editors so late? Giga Editors (1000+) :1. AnimationEpic- 2488 :2. Meester Tweester- 1562 :3. Fallingwithstyle1995- 1183** :4. Coolboy87- 1077 Mega Editors (500-999) :5. Mango Dolphin- 644 :6. Nadiya2000- 542 :7. Applejack11- 528 Hyper Editors (300-499) :8. Manpuku- 349 :9. Crafters807- 316 :10. A Clockwork Raichu- 310 :11. Pink Koala- 303 Super Editors (200-299) :12. Da Killah Bunnyz- 275* :13. TGrodz- 226**** :14. Wendytestaburger3000- 216** :15. MLBert- 215* Ultra Editors (100-199) :16. Wheelnshifter- 189** :17. Zakawer2- 183*** :18. Flutterchu- 166 :19. Miluk- 165 :20. ZimFan- 162 :21. Joseph H- 155* :22. Checka-lecka-dinga- 155 :23. Krazyred- 126 :24. AnimationCreated- 120** :25. Berryleaf- 116 :23. AwesomeBaseball- 115* :26. GamergeeK5- 113* :27. JJkg- 104*** Inactivity :*Inactive for at least one month (30-89 days) :**Inactive for at least three months (90-189 days) :***Inactive for at least six months (180-364 days) :****Inactive for at least one year or more (365+ days) Trivia *I am coming to America for Christmas! Yay! Give your favorite tornado a hug! *My school awarded me the "Effective Communicator" award. I guess chatting on the wiki and writing blogs has helped me to do that, so thanks everyone! *For the talent show, I showed off my voice acting as a stand-up comedy act. Everyone loved it, so my talent really is working! *McRibs contain 70 chemicals, including those used in yoga mats, and I eat them anyways. *All that was on my Christmas list was: **Team Fortress 2 **A good booklight for spying on people at night. *Turns out I am too young for TF2. So I am really counting on that booklight. *Today hopped off an airplane in Moscow, circled around, went through security, and ended up on the same plane. *The song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" claims that you know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen. This a complete lie. We know close to nothing about the other eight. Everyone knows Rudolph because of the songs and the TV specials and the books and the toys! Heck, even the other eight's genders vary on different sources. Guys, I think I came up with a great idea for a TV show. We finally get to know the other eight. Category:Blog posts